


I'll Play You For It

by Tibbsgirl



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: But not rivals, Dianakko Week 2019, F/F, Rivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tibbsgirl/pseuds/Tibbsgirl
Summary: Akko is hungry, but Diana is not cooperating. So what is the Japanese witch to do? Challenge Diana to a game, of course. They are rivals after all.Or...Dianakko Week 2019 Day 2: Rivals/Competition





	I'll Play You For It

**Author's Note:**

> Hello peeps!! I give you my Day 2 submission for Dianakko Week 2019!! 
> 
> I collaborated with the amazing superevilbadguy for this prompt so please go visit her tumblr and see her adorable art for day 2!!!!!!!  
https://superevilbadguy.tumblr.com/post/187286068573/dianakko-week-day-2-rivals-competition-so-in
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!!!!

“Sooooo huuuuuuungry.” Akko groaned as she flopped face first onto Diana’s neatly made bed, the blonde sighed in slight annoyance as she attempted to study at her desk only feet away. “Uuuuuuuuuugh.” She groaned again, the sound muffled by the pillow that her face was currently stuffed into. 

“Akko,” Diana began, her voice coming slowly through grit teeth as she did everything she could to not lose her cool. “I understand that you may not be interested in studying for our upcoming exam, but I would like to get through this chapter before my patrol tonight.”

“But Dianaaaa,” the brunette whined as she turned onto her side to face the blonde, “can’t you just...levitate one of those delicious tarts from the kitchen to my mouth?” 

“No.” Diana replied curtly without looking up from her notes.

“Can you make one appear close to my mouth?” “No.” 

“You can’t or you won’t?” Akko huffed as she sat up and shifted to the edge of the bed.

“I won’t.”

The brunette narrowed her eyes at Diana for a long moment as the blonde continued her studies in silence. Of course the blonde  _ could _ do it. She was the brightest young witch of their generation after all. Akko chewed the inside of her lip as she tried desperately to think of a way to convince Diana to help her, or she really might die of hunger. 

Okay, that was an exaggeration, but Akko would be useless for anything if this hunger continued. Suddenly the brunette got an idea as if a lightbulb had been switched on in her brain, she admitted it wasn’t always the brightest light bulb but it worked well enough in situations like this. There was one thing Akko knew Diana couldn’t resist, and that was her charm. The blonde had even let slip that Akko’s charm was oddly adorable. That was a good thing right? The brunette could simply seduce the blonde into doing anything, at least, that was how it worked in the movies. Akko would never know until she tried right? If successful, this could be a very useful weapon against her one and only rival. Her rival that she just happen to think was beautiful, and smart, and caring, and...hot.

Okay, Akko had a huge crush on Diana Cavendish, but seducing the blonde had absolutely NOTHING to do with that. Obviously this was all about a tart. 

“Hey Diana,” the brunette began as she stood up and moved behind Diana, leaning down close to the blonde’s ear, “pleeeease get me a tart? Do it for me?” She whispered.

Diana stiffened, nearly crumpling her notes as she felt Akko’s breath on her neck. An involuntary shiver ran down her spine, her heart beginning to race as she willed her eyes to continue to read the words on the parchment. Through some miracle, Diana was able to go back to her studies without any major reaction, her lips twitching to hold back a smile when she heard a frustrated huff behind her. If she was being completely honest, she wanted so badly to give Akko what she wanted. She wanted to pull the brunette close and hold her tight and….well, she didn’t know what she’d do after that, but she knew she couldn’t give in. Akko had always proclaimed them to be rivals, even after becoming best friends a year ago, and Diana will gladly play that game.

“Okay, that’s how we’re playing this huh?” Akko said as nonchalantly as she could before walking around Diana, climbing into her lap, straddling her legs, and blocking her view of her immaculately written notes. “Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?” She whined as she interlocked her fingers behind the blonde’s neck. 

“Akko, what are you doing?” Diana asked in a panic, her eyes growing wide at her proximity to the brunette. 

“You were ignoring meeeee!” Akko furrowed her brows and jutted her bottom lip out in a pout. “Just one itsy bitsy little tart?” The brunette began stroking Diana’s cheek with the pad of her thumb. “And then I’ll leave you alone?”

The blonde opened and closed her mouth silently, utterly speechless at this turn of events. She had no idea if Akko knew what she was doing to her, if this was a ruse to trick her into summoning a tart or if the brunette was just genuinely clueless about personal space. Diana took a calming deep breath and locked eyes with Akko, arching her perfect eyebrow.

“What you’re asking me to do is against the rules. You might as well give up.” 

“Uuuugh.” Akko growled. “You don’t always have to be such a goody-two-shoes ya know.”

“And you don’t always have to be such a troublemaker.” Diana deadpanned and rolled her eyes.

“I guess that’s why we’re perfect for each other.” The brunette sighed before her eyes widened, realizing what she had just said.

“What?” The blonde asked, her eyebrows shooting to her hairline.

“What?” Akko squealed. “I mean uh...perfect partners. No, perfect...girlfriends. FRIENDS WHO ARE GIRLS.” 

The two girls stared at each other for a long moment, neither knowing exactly what to say next. So many questions were buzzing around in Diana’s brain, failing to organize any of her thoughts to actually put into words. Akko, for her part, was frozen in place, as if sitting as still as possible would make her invisible to the blonde’s vision. When the silence became too much for Akko to handle she broke it, saying the first thing that came to mind. 

“Sooo...how about that tart?” She asked nervously, her voice slightly cracking.

“Seriously?” Diana replied, unimpressed. “Your persistence is impressive I must admit, but the answer is still no.”

“Fine fine.” Akko threw her hands into the air in defeat before climbing off of the blonde and folding her arms with a huff. She watched as Diana leaned over her notes once more and resumed her studies. The brunette needed to come up with something more, something much better, seeing as the blonde was seemingly unbreakable. And immune to seduction, though Akko had just found out how terrible she was at seducing someone. She’d need to work on that. 

The brunette’s face scrunched up in deep thought until suddenly she had the perfect idea. Why hadn’t she thought of this before? Yes, Diana was a goody-two-shoes, yes she absolutely hated breaking the rules, but she was just as competitive as Akko was. The brunette would go so far as to say that the blonde hated to lose even more than she did, and would do almost anything to win. A sly smile grew on Akko’s face as she sat down on the edge of Diana’s bed.

“I’ll play you for it.” 

“Akko, please-” The blonde groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

“Just hear me out okay?” Akko cut Diana’s words short, and when she was met with silence she continued. “If I win, you get me the tart. If you win, you get…um...you get...whatever you want? From me?” She smiled hopefully back at the blonde who seemed to be seriously considering the idea. Akko knew she had Diana where she wanted her when the blonde asked the next question. 

“Which game did you have in mind?” Diana asked cautiously, clearly suspicious of the brunette’s proposal.

“Ooohh….how about….poker.” Akko shrugged nonchalantly, trying hard not to show how confident she was in her poker skills. Something she’d never told any of her friends is that she had played poker since she was very young thanks to her uncle teaching her. Even though her father would never approve. It is a secret weapon, a skill that had been honed for such an occasion as this. 

“Poker.” Diana repeated in confusion. The blonde was almost certain that Akko would challenge her to a game with her Chariot cards, but...poker?

“Do you know how to play?” The brunette asked hesitantly, hoping her plan wouldn’t fail before it even had a chance to get off the ground.

“I...know the basics.” 

“Great! Sooo you game?” Akko smirked, waiting silently for a long moment as Diana contemplated. 

“Yes. Let’s play.” “Yosh!” The brunette exclaimed as she jumped off of the bed and ran around the bookcase separating the suite. “I’m gonna go get the cards and chips from Amanda!” Akko yelled behind her as she threw open the door and disappeared into the hallway. 

Diana chuckled quietly and shook her head at the antics of the brunette before she picked up her notes once again. Her eyes moved across the parchment, reading and rereading the same sentence over and over again, but failed to comprehend what any of it meant. Her mind was somewhere else, on someone else, and something she’d ask from that person if she won a certain game of poker. She could deny it all she wanted to, but when Akko made the proposal for the terms of this game, only one thing immediately came to mind. It scared her, and excited her at the same time. Diana knew she’d been developing feelings for Akko but this was the first time she’d seriously considered acting on those feelings. 

Diana wanted to kiss Akko Kagari.  Diana was going to win this game, so she can kiss Akko Kagari. Diana was going to pass out.

She had just realised how fast her heart was beating, and how shallow her breathing had become while she had been lost in her thoughts. She placed her palms flat on the desk and forced herself to take three long deep breaths. 

“Get it together Cavendish.” Diana whispered to herself, attempting to shake off her nerves. 

Suddenly the door to her room swung open with a crash, making her jump in her chair. 

“Got it!” Akko shouted out before placing a small case on the table as Diana walked around the corner. “Sit sit sit.” The brunette ordered happily as she pulled out a chair for the blonde, who did as she was told before Akko took her own seat and opened the case revealing a nice set of poker chips and a standard deck of playing cards.

“I take it Amanda is a proficient gambler?” Diana asked with an arched brow as she watched Akko set up their game. 

“She likes to think she is.” The brunette grumbled as she began to deal the cards. “So have you decided what you want if you win?” She inquired cautiously, chancing a glance at Diana who just stared back at her calmly in return.

“I have.” 

“Are you...gonna tell me what it is?” 

“I don’t think I will.” Diana answered with a shrug as she picked up her cards to look them over, glancing up above her cards in time to see Akko’s pouting expression before she looked at her own cards. 

“That’s fine.” The brunette mumbled. “It doesn’t matter anyway. You’re goin down Cavendish.”

Diana’s nerves slowly dissipated at that last statement from Akko, her competitiveness going into overdrive thanks to the brunette’s confident words. She hadn’t had much experience with this game before, only playing with Barbara and Hannah on occasion after her auburn haired friend had gone through a gambling phase, which they do not talk about. Ever. The blonde had learned from that experience that she had one thing that gave her quite the advantage over her friends, and most likely give her an advantage over Akko. 

Diana had an amazing poker face.

Who knew that years of training to be the head of her family would assist in making her an almost unbeatable poker player. Akko didn’t need to know this information, though. She would find out soon enough. The blonde allowed herself to smirk for a short moment before she schooled her expression and began the game with a bet. 

Akko did very well for a while, both girls playing it somewhat safe as they got a feel for how the other played. Diana was surprised at how well the brunette was keeping her cool at first, but noticed a growing desperation as her pile of chips grew smaller and smaller. Akko began making mistakes, betting too high and giving away her good hands, failing to mask her defeated expression at her bad hands, not to mention the beads of sweat building on her forehead. 

It was Diana’s turn to deal the cards this time, making sure to take into account how many chips Akko had left as she dealt, which wasn’t very many at all, before they both looked over their cards. The blonde had absolutely nothing good, but noticed that Akko’s expression lightened up a bit which meant she had something she could work with. 

“I’ll bet fifty.” The brunette stated a little too calmy before pushing her chips into the middle. 

DIana glanced at her cards again, moving her gaze to Akko’s chips for a split second before sliding her chips forward. 

“I’ll see your fifty,” she began before sliding another pile of chips into the middle, “and raise you one hundred.” 

The brunette’s eyes widened considerably as she stared at the pile of chips in the middle of the table before glancing down at her own and then back to her cards. If she matched Diana’s bet, she’d be all in. And if she lost, that was the end. There would be no tart, and with her luck, if Diana won, she would have her do something dumb like...more study sessions or something. Her cards were good, but were they good enough? Was Diana bluffing? This is driving her absolutely crazy! Akko’s leg began to bounce and she bit her bottom lip as her gaze locked onto Diana, desperate to find something in the stone cold expression on the blonde’s face that said she was bluffing, but found nothing. 

“You…y-you’re bluffing.” Akko accused nervously, her voice cracking a bit.

Diana said nothing as she stared blankly back at the panicking brunette, struggling to hold back a smile that was threatening to show on her lips. Akko eyes flitted from Diana, to her chips, to the chips in the middle and back again several times as her grip on her cards tightened. The blonde watched in amusement as the brunette closed her eyes tightly and began to bounce in her chair, an audible huff leaving her mouth. The brunette’s mind raced, making a decision one second, and then changing her mind the next. Back and forth, back and forth her mind went as Diana sat across from her watching, waiting for Akko to finally break. Why was this so hard? Why was Diana so good at everything she did? Why was she so damn perfect? What kind of shampoo did the blonde use? Because her hair smelled amaz...no stop it! Akko couldn’t handle this anymore. 

“GAH!” Akko finally exploded, throwing her cards up into the air as she stood. She turned around and stomped away from the table toward the door, grumbling something unintelligible as she opened the door and slammed it shut behind her. All the while missing the smirk that Diana finally allowed to show on her lips.

* * *

Diana walked down the stone hallway toward Akko’s dorm. This route wasn’t normally the one she took while making her rounds but she had something she needed to deliver, and chances are, no one would see her anyway as she hadn’t seen anyone out past curfew tonight. She turned the corner into the hallway that housed the red team’s room and as she approached the door, she heard voices coming from inside. The distinct sound of Sucy’s cackling rang out, along with Lotte’s motherly voice trying to reason with a very loud Akko. 

“We are rivals! Just because I maaaaay have a tiny crush on her doesn’t change the fact that I will beat her at...something one day.” 

“A tiny crush? Really?”

“Sucy sush!”

Diana’s cheeks were overcome with a deep blush at what she’d overheard, pausing for a short moment to compose herself before knocking softly. The voices in the room quieted immediately before the door opened slowly, Akko’s head poking out to see who was there. The brunette’s face turned white in terror, clearly making the connection that Diana had most likely heard their conversation….about Diana. 

“D-Diana! H-hey.” Akko stuttered as she pulled the door all the way open, revealing those short shorts that Diana loved and hated all at the same time. 

“Hello, Akko.” The blonde spoke before clearing her throat and continuing. “May we speak? Privately?”

“Oh, sure!” The brunette replied, stepping out of her room and closing the door behind her. “What’s up?”

“I’m here to return this.” Diana held out Amanda’s case that contained the poker chips and cards.

“Oh, thanks.” Akko furrowed her brows and took the offered item before locking eyes with the blonde. “Is...that it?”

“I…” Diana hesitated and swallowed the lump in her throat, “I was making my rounds near the kitchen and...well…” without another word, the blonde held out a paper bag, nearly shoving it into the brunette’s chest. 

Akko looked at it cautiously before taking it from Diana and opening it slowly. Her eyes suddenly went wide, a bright smile appearing as she took a freshly made tart out of the bag. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply through her nose, taking in the heavenly scent of perfectly cooked fruit and crust. After opening her eyes, her gaze met Diana’s expectant eyes. 

“You...you didn’t have to…” Akko said softly, her cheeks growing slightly pink. “Thank you so much, Diana.”

“You’re welcome, Akko.” The blonde smiled back before silence fell over the two for a long moment. Suddenly Akko surged forward and threw her arms around Diana who went rigid before relaxing into the hug and returned it by wrapping her arms around Akko. The blonde took in the floral scent of the brunette’s recently washed hair, wanting nothing more than to run her fingers through it. Too soon, Akko released her and Diana took a step back. 

“I should be getting back to my patrol. Good night Akko.” The blonde said quickly, immediately turning and making her way down the hallway. 

“Diana wait!” Akko called out and closed the distance between them when Diana stopped in her tracks. “Um...will you tell me what you wanted? For winning the game?”

“Akko, I-” The blonde started, shaking her head dismissively.

“Please? I...I’d like to know.”

Diana chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, not being able to look away from the puppy eyes that Akko used when she really wanted something. It was a very effective weapon. The blonde let out a long sigh, her gaze dropping to the stone floor. 

“I was going to ask for...a...kiss.” She spoke quietly, terrified to look up to see the expression on Akko’s face. When the brunette stayed silent, Diana chanced a quick glance at Akko who was looking at the blonde in complete awe.

“You...want to kiss me?” The brunette asked, needing reassurance that this was actually real. 

“I….yes. I’m sor-”

Akko effectively stopped Diana’s apology by placing her hand on the back of the blonde’s neck and pulling her down slightly, their lips connecting softly and moving in sync. The kiss was short but incredibly sweet before Akko pulled away and gazed deeply into Diana’s beautiful azure eyes. 

“Now we’re even.” The brunette whispered and winked, causing Diana to chuckle and smile adoringly. 

“I guess we are.”

“Now I know what I’m going to play for next time.” Akko said before leaning up and planting one more short kiss on Diana’s soft lips. “And I’m going to win.”

Diana smirked and turned to continue her walk down the hallway, calling out behind her as she went. 

“We’ll see about that.” 


End file.
